


Nothin'

by RFox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Panic Attacks, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFox/pseuds/RFox
Summary: They say that the best way to dispel your worries is by talking about them with other. Sharing your thoughts with those you care about.Chanyeol doesn't believe in such a thing.





	Nothin'

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small drabble I wrote after watching "Nothin'". It's been stuck in my head for a while, really putting me in my feelings you know.

They say that the best way to dispel your worries is by talking about them with other. Sharing your thoughts with those you care about.

  
  
Chanyeol doesn't believe in such a thing.

  
  
Instead he stared into the film negatives, his white locks falling into his eyes. There is a faint smell of motor oil coming from his bike, making him feel less anxious.

  
  
This place was his home away from home, were things couldn't get him. He's had this place ever since he was a teenager, indulging in his creative side. He's taken only one other person to this place before.

  
  
But he's no longer around.

  
  
Chanyeol smiles bitterly at the photos collected over the years. He's now a twenty-six year old man and he still can't bring himself to part with this place. This room was a reminder that even though he's grown, he's still just a child afraid of the world.

  
  
The dim red lights illuminated the room just enough to make out the outlines of the desks, the neatly made bed, and the photos hung up on strings around the room.

  
  
Of course it's too dark to make out the images.

  
  
Foolishly, Chanyeol clicks the desk lamp on, thinking he has the courage go confront what he's been avoiding for years now.

  
  
Immediately, the light illuminated the photos. And Chanyeol isn't ready.

  
  
A choked pitiful noise escapes Chanyeol when he gazes into the eyes of his friends.

  
  
All nine of them.

  
  
Excluding himself.

  
  
Feeling overwhelmed, Chanyeol turns the light back off and backs away from the desk.

  
  
He is shrouded in red light once again.

  
  
But this time, they begin to flicker around him, strobing around the room.

  
  
Chanyeol panics, breathing hard as he contemplates the possibility of his safe haven being defiled. He looked around the room frantically, eyes wide and frightened. His arms came up to hug himself as the phenomenon continues. Nothing but the sound of his heavy breathing filled the empty space, heightening his anxiety.

  
  
Then, the lights finally stop flickering.

  
  
A sudden wave of anguish overcomes Chanyeol and falls backwards onto the bed. His hand runs over his face and into hair as his chest grows tight. He finally notices the quiet whimpers coming from himself, making him feel even more pitiful.

  
  
They were all gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'll go back to working on by usual projects. This was just a spur of the moment thing haha.


End file.
